This patent relates to the field of medical apparatus for immobilizing patients, especially pediatric patients.
A particular need exists for immobilizing a patient when performing a procedure which requires exact placement of an invasive probe or needle; this is particularly important when such placement includes the risk of serious injury or damage from an inadvertent motion of the patient. Notable among such procedures are spinal tap or lumbar puncture procedures, involving the insertion of a needle into the spinal canal through the spaces between lumbar vertebrae; any motion of the patient while the needle is inserted runs a serious risk of spinal damage. Since spinal taps are very uncomfortable, the risk of such motion is particularly severe in children.
Several patient immobilizers have been developed for holding small children in a proper position for a spinal tap. Such immobilizers usually involve strapping the child into a rigid position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,079 discloses a patient immobilizer in which two angled, opposed pads bear against the cervical-occipital and posterior thigh areas to maintain a patient in an essentially bowed, fetal position The pads are mounted at the ends of telescoping shafts, which are secured only at one end.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,535 shows an infant immobilizer which is an anchor plate with straps attached, the straps securing the ankles, wrists, and cervical area of the infant to position the infant in a bent spine position for a spinal tap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,145 shows a spinal tap immobilizer in which the patient is positioned over a fixed V-shaped frame, and held in position on the frame by wrist, ankle and neck straps.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,670 discloses a spinal tap restraint in the form of a flexible panel with a plurality of straps to restrain the legs and arms from motion, while securing the body in a suitably bent posture.
Other patient immobilizers are known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,223,084 discloses an immobilizer in which the patient lies on a supporting platform from which rises, on a post, a pelvic clamp which is lowered, clamping the pelvis and thighs. This patent notes that pediatric patients may exhibit fear and hysteria when excessively confined. Children further exhibit a squirming motion when the pelvic region is not restrained from turning or rotation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,672,364 discloses a patient restraint in which opposed pads are positioned by means of straps to a bed to provide orthopedic tension.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,833 discloses an oscillating hospital bed in which a child may be secured by opposed support packs, mirror images of one another, which are positioned by a bracket, comprising two flat strips joined by a hand screw. These supports are used in conjunction with straps about the patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,550 discloses a pelvic immobilizer in which opposing plates, one fixed to a platform to support the back of a patient, and the other sliding against the front of the patient, with padded supports engaging the two pelvic bones, serve to clamp and immobilize the pelvis against significant forces.